Stevo the Human x Spaztique (Crack fic)
by CassandraDarling88
Summary: This is for someone, don't like don't read:3


**Soo... Ummm, this is a crack fic that someone has been begging me to write for awhile.**

**Sorry if it's bad or it doesn't suit your tastes but, well, this is what they asked for.**

**I don't own Stevo the Human or Spaztique seeing as they are humans but whatever.**

**Without further ado.. the story:D**

* * *

Stevo had just got off the plane. He was visiting Spaz for a project, but there was a delay at the airport and he had gotten there later then he thought. He decided to take a taxi to a local store.

He picked up a case of beer and some bags of chips. He headed out of the store and found another taxi. It was almost 8 now and it was still a 20 minute drive to Spaz's place. Stevo thought he would drink some beers to pass the time.

He had just finished his fourth beer when the taxi pulled up outside of Spaz's. 'Damn, that was fast.' Stevo thought. He paid the taxi driver and got out.

"Whoa!"

He almost fell getting out of the taxi. _'I didn't think I was that drunk.'_ He grabbed the beer and walked up to Spaz's door. He pulled out his key and unlocked the door. (Don't ask why he has a key.)

Once inside he proceeded to place the beer down in the kitchen. _'Hmmm'_ He thought that Spaz would have greeted him by now.

"Spaz!" "Spaz, are you home?" He called

Silence

"You better friken be home"

He started to wobble around looking for Spaz. When he got to the living room he discovered why Spaz had not answered him. Spaz was sprawled out on his couch still in all his clothes. _'Aw, he probably fell asleep waiting for me.'_ Stevo smirked,_ 'I think I'll have a little fun waking him up.'_ He started to blow slightly in Spaz's ear. This received a small mumble with some hand swatting. Stevo, not sure if it was his drunkenness or something else, decided to say sweet nothingness into his ear.

"Spazzy, baby, time to get up. Sweetie, we still have a project to work on." At this Spaz slightly opened his eyes, huffed, and rolled over so he was facing away from Stevo.

"Now this just won't do." Stevo decided to try stripping Spaz to wake him up.

He started with the socks, giggling as he did. Then he took off his vest and shirt, being really sloppy with it not understanding how Spaz still hasn't woken up. When he tries to throw Spaz's vest and shirt he stumbles and knocks something over. "Shit." He noticed that it was a half drunken bottle of beer that he knocked over, also noticing the other bottles next to it. "So that's why you're still asleep, he started drinking without me, that asshat." He tisked "What am I going to do with you?"

Last but not least Stevo took Spaz's pants off, slowly unzipping them and pulling them off with his boxers. Now that it was done he stood back to look at his work. While he was scoping out Spaz's body he started to feel something, something that made him want to ravish the body lying in front of him. Just at that moment Spaz turned slightly and threw his arm over his head. Stevo couldn't take it anymore, he had to do something.

So he got on top of Spaz, so he was straddling him, and went in for a kiss. Stevo started slow at first but couldn't do it, he started to give in to his desires. The kiss was wet and sloppy but it felt so good. Stopping the kiss, Stevo decided that his clothes were constricting him and got up to strip quickly. As he was pulling his pants off, he heard the couch creak and looked back.

"You weren't done right" Spaz said while half biting his lip.

"Obviously not, I'm getting naked aren't I?" With that Spaz laughed and Stevo climbed back on top of him.

They stared at each other for a minute through hazy eyes, before going back to kissing.

_'This is so much better with someone kissing back'_ Stevo thought.

As they were really getting into the kiss, Stevo felt something hard against his leg. He smirked into the kiss, his hand traveling down to Spaz's erection. Once he has it in his grasp he started to pump it slowly, gaining a moan from Spaz.

He continued to pump it slowly feeling Spaz writhing underneath him from ecstasy. They had stopped kissing by now, both of them panting for air and moaning from pleasure. When Stevo could feel that Spaz was close to cuming he released his hand from Spaz's erection. At this Spaz whined "No" he sounded so cute and needy, Stevo just laughed at this.

"Just one second baby, you'll see" He smiled, a devilish grin. He got up off Spaz and walked to Spaz's room, knowing exactly where what he was looking for was.

He walked back to the couch with a small bottle of lube, smiling wide as he did. He popped the bottle open and spread a generous amount all over his hand. Then went to work on spreading it on his member, moaning from the contact.

Spaz, knowing that they would need a lot of room, grabbed Stevo by the arm and pulled him to his room. Stevo didn't like Spaz controlling anything, so he turned Spaz around and kissed him roughly pushing him down on the bed.

While kissing Stevo reached down and started to swirl his finger around Spaz's entrance exciting a moan that he silenced with his mouth. He slowly started to enter one finger into Spaz, making him jolt and mewl and the feeling. Once Stevo felt that Spaz was accustomed he added another finger. By this time they had ceased kissing and were painting from lack of oxygen.

Spaz was now moaning loudly begging for Stevo to stick his dick in him. Now Stevo wasn't one to keep Spaz waiting so he immediately positioned himself at Spaz's entrance.

"Are you sure you're ready?"

Spaz laughed breathlessly "You're asking that now?" Stevo chuckled.

"Of course. Now just shove your dick in me already!"

With that Stevo thrust into Spaz hard, earning a loud gasp.

"Ahhhhh…, oh my god, harder, please"

Stevo kept thrusting into Spaz, hard and fast. "Uhhhhgg, you're so tight baby. It's so nice."

All Spaz could reply was incoherent moans, which made no sense but only turned Stevo on more. Stevo could tell he was close to his release and grabbed Spaz's cock and pumped it up and down. This turned out to be too much for Spaz and he came screaming Stevos's name. Hearing his name screamed made him come inside Spaz grunting his name.

"Wow... That was ao good"

"You said it"

As Stevo was pulling out of Spaz, Spaz moaned and whined from the feeling of being empty. This excited Stevo and he could feel his cock hardening. "Uhhgg, baby don't do that, you're making me excited."

At this Spaz started to make more sexual noises to see what Stevo would do. "Uhhh, yeah, do me more. More uhhhh, ahhhhh ahhh ahhhhh!"

"You dick." Stevo smirked and went to kiss Spaz to silence him.

"Mhhhhhh" Now Spaz could feel himself hardening too.

Spaz decided that he wanted to be the one to dominate the situation now, so he rolled Stevo over so he was straddling him. Before Stevo could protest Spaz slid down and put his mouth next to Stevo's throbbing member. He started to slowly lick at the pre-cum that was already leaking out.

"Mhhhh, Uhhh Uhhhhhgg, ss-stop, no." Stevo felt like he might cum just from the shear pleaser of Spaz's tongue.

Spaz stop licking for a second to look up at Stevo earning as exasperated gasp from Stevo. Once Stevo meet Spaz's eyes through hazy clouds, Spaz engulfed Stevo's cock and started bobbing up and down slowly.

"Oh God, no. Uhhhhhgggg" Stevo reached for Spaz's hair tangling his hand in his soft brown locks. Once Stevo could feel Spaz's cock swirling around his cock he knew he was done for.

"Spaz, Uhhhhhhhhhggggggg!" Stevo cried out spilling his load in Spaz's mouth.

_'Mhhh, it actually doesn't taste too bad'_ Spaz thought as he swallowed Stevo's seed and licked his lips.

While Stevo was lying on the bed exhausted, Spaz climbed on him again.

"Mhhh, what are you doing?" Stevo asked.

"Umm, I'm still hard, if you couldn't tell." Spaz chuckled and started grinding his hips into Stevo.

"Yeah, uhhh, I get it." But Spaz kept grinding trying to get Stevo hard again, and he could tell it was working.

Now that Stevo was hard again Spaz stopped grinding and positioned himself over Stevo's cock. Then he slammed down on Stevo's cock getting a grunt from Stevo.

"What was that for!?"

"Just having some fun" Spaz smirked. He started to slowly go up and down, riding Stevo's cock. When he thought that he was pretty used to it he went faster bouncing up and down.

"Mmhhhhh, Ahhhhh, Ohhh mhhhh yyy-yes." Spaz was getting closer to his release. Stevo, realizing this grabbed Spaz's cock and started pumping it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!' Spaz screamed out and released all over their stomachs. It was not long after that Stevo came too, trusting into Spaz until he was sure that he was done.

Spaz pulled out of Stevo and went to lay next to him.

"Ahhh, that was… something."

"Yeah." Stevo smiled and put an arm around Spaz and cuddled up next to him.

"Wait, what did you come here for again? Is there a reason?"

"Um, the project, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. We can start on that tomorrow, right?"

"Of course. Now let's go to sleep"

And… that is just what they did.

* * *

**Sorry if this is horrible, or if there are any really bad mistakes, didn't go over it very well.**

**This is also my first fic so ehhhh**

**Happy New Year!... or not?**


End file.
